MEMORIAS DE UNA BRUJA HADA
by Aidan Ross
Summary: Una bruja-hada evoca pasajes de su vida en esta historia sin tiempo.
1. Confesión

**La melodía "Bruja hada" usada en esta historia es interpretada por David Cavazos y es propiedad de sus legítimos autores, y es utilizada únicamente con fines culturales, entretenimiento y difusión.**

La siguiente historia está dedicada en su totalidad a su fuente de inspiración: Aurora Kaioh.

* * *

**MEMORIAS DE UNA BRUJA-HADA.**

**Confesión.**

—¿No vas a hablarme hasta que te lo diga verdad? —Inquirió Michiru, la joven de cabello ondulado y aguamarina que se mecía con el viento de aquella noche en la colina.

[No, no me mires así por favor,]

Haruka, la rubia de cabello corto frente a ella, miraba de lado al piso con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos sin pronunciar palabra.

[por tus ojos se opaca mi voz,  
sé muy bien lo que quieres,  
y sé tus razones.  
Más no, no me mires así por favor…]

_Michiru, caminaba conversando por los jardines del Colegio Mugen al que asiste; junto a Rei, su amiga de larga cabellera lacia y oscura, amistad que tenía en común con Haruka, cuando esta las vio a la distancia._

—_¡Michiru! __—__Gritó Haruka, pero la aguamarina no alcanzó a escuchar._

_La rubia advirtió que sus amigas se dirigían al área de descanso que se encuentra entre los edificios. _

—_¡Ya sé! Voy a asustarla __—__Rió maquinando su travesura de esconderse tras el edificio para luego saltar sorpresivamente gritando "¡fuego!". _

_Haruka caminó lentamente pegándose a la pared dispuesta a saltar._

—_A las tres. A la una… a las dos… dos y media, para las…_

—_Así que te irás a estudiar fuera cuando terminemos el colegio. __—__Dijo Rei._

_Haruka se detuvo abruptamente tras oír esas palabras. "¿Se irá?" Pensó y continuó escuchando._

—_Tengo que hacerlo, pero no estaré en un solo lugar, tengo que viajar, es parte del programa de presentaciones del conservatorio. __—__Contestó Michiru._

—_Ya veo… Se debe a tu talento con el violín que tienes que dar tantos conciertos._

—_Sí._

—_Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?_

—_Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Por nada, ayer hablamos y te escuchabas preocupada. Pero hoy, parece que hubieras descubierto algo, lo cual te tranquilizo y relajó tu semblante, sin duda estás diferente._

—_Bueno… __—__Michiru bajo el rostro pensativamente y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas__—__. Estoy… tranquila, ilusionada, ¿enamorada? __—__sonrió levemente__—__. Sí, creo que si…_

—_¿Qué! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho! ¿Quién es el prospecto? ¿Lo conozco? __—__Dijo Rei codeando a Michiru tratando de obtener su simpatía y le confesara la verdad._

—_Sí…_

—_¿Quién es? Dímelo de una vez._

—_Bueno… es que… se trata de…_

_Haruka no pudo seguir escuchando. No quería hacerlo. Se dio vuelta y se marchó sin más._

—Estoy enamorada de ti.

Esas palabras sacaron de balance a Haruka que ahora miraba el piso totalmente asombrada. Había sido demasiada su sorpresa, lo dicho era algo que no esperaba escuchar. Pensaba que algo así estaba muy lejos de suceder. Más aún por tratarse de algo que consideraba ilógico y repentino por lo poco que creía que se conocían, pero aún así, Haruka quería correr a los brazos de Michiru que esperaba respuesta frente a ella mirando su rostro. Haruka posicionó los ojos sobre los de Michiru, lo único que quería era abrazarla y besarla como tantas veces lo había imaginado.

[…que no ves que tus ojos me dan pavor,  
aunque sé, que precisas de tu encanto niña.]

—_No puedo creerlo… ¿Estás segura? Pero es Haruka._

—_Sí… Lo sé. El amor es extraño, más cuando no se sabe si ese amor es __correspondido. Pero a pesar de que esa persona sin saberlo, tiene tu corazón en sus manos… y aunque tú no quisieras amarle para no salir lastimada… no puedes evitar preocuparte por ella._

—_Entiendo…_

—_Yo no… En realidad, no la entiendo. Todo el tiempo se la pasa jugando conmigo, haciéndome sus bromas pesadas, pero después hace algo que borra todo el resentimiento que me causa. No sé qué es lo que siente por mí, si solo juega conmigo o… siente lo mismo que yo. Es algo que… no puedo descifrar. Nunca me dice lo que siente ni lo que piensa. Solo… quiero que me diga la verdad._

_—__Y dime… ¿Tú ya le dijiste lo que sientes?_

_Michiru negó con la cabeza._

—_¿Y qué estás esperando si esto tanto te acompleja?_

_Lo cierto era que Michiru tenía miedo de escuchar una negativa y que le dijera que ella era la que se había inventado todo y confundido el juego que tenían con el amor._

—_Tienes que decírselo._

_Michiru sonrió levemente sin levantar el rostro._

—_La verdad… todo esto me hace sentir… intranquila, preocupada, y algo tonta pero… a pesar de todo… mantengo la esperanza de que todo esto termine bien… __—__Elevó la vista con decisión y miró a Rei a los ojos__—__. Tienes razón. Debo salir de una vez por todas de esta intriga tan absurda._

[Bruja de noche, hada de día,]

—Yo… no puedo corresponderte. —Respondió Haruka y continuó.

[¿qué más quieres de mí?]

—No tengo interés en el amor.

[Si tomas mi cuerpo a tu antojo y medida.]

—No confundas. Tú y yo… solo somos amigas. —Dijo volviendo a fruncir el ceño con una mirada fría e indiferente.

[Cuánta ironía,]

—Lo siento. —Apretó el puño, y se dio la vuelta yéndose del lugar.

[quién lo iba a decir…]

Haruka abandonó a Michiru dejándola con los ojos cristalizados sin poder creer que la haya rechazado sin más. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Michiru y se llevó una mano al pecho apretándola con fuerza en un intento por controlar el dolor y el vacío que se había abierto en su pecho.

El viento frío silbó en aquella colina ondeando el vestido turquesa que llevaba puesto. La noche cubrió de sombras su rostro, y la copa del enorme roble en donde se habían citado, se meció dejando caer algunas hojas haciéndola sentir aún más su soledad.


	2. Heroína

**Heroína.**

Michiru le sostenía la mirada a un chico pelinegro en traje rojo y porte arrogante que la acosaba, pero pese a sus insinuaciones, ella no se veía amedrentada, sino todo lo contrario, ella estaba lista y más que dispuesta para enfrentarse a lo que se le presentara.

—¡Déjala Kou! —Gritó Haruka interponiéndose entre Michiru y su instigador.

—Tenoh, no te metas en donde no te llaman. —Dijo el pelinegro que la miraba amenazadoramente—. ¿A ti que te importa? Ella no te pertenece.

Haruka miró de reojo a Michiru que se hallaba a su espalda encontrándose con sus ojos.

[…que el fuego en tus ojos

es magia bendita, niña bonita,]

—¡Ella es…!

[mía, tan mía, mi niña…]

Repentinamente se detuvo sin completar la oración. Exhaló y entrecerró los ojos con una expresión visiblemente molesta y continuó.

—No te interesa… Si es que dices ser un "caballero" empieza a portarte como uno. ¡Y trátala con respeto!

Michiru no podía entender las reacciones de Haruka. ¿Por qué la defendía si ya la había rechazado? ¿Qué interés tenía en protegerla?

Horas más tarde, se encontraban sentadas en las escaleras del colegio.

—¡Auch! —Se quejaba Haruka con la mano en la mejilla que se tornaba inflamada y enrojecida. Un hilo de sangre le recorría el labio.

Michiru tomó una borla de algodón con alcohol y limpiaba sus heridas mirándola pensativamente.

—¿Viste como se quebró cuando le di una patada en su "nobleza"? —Rió Haruka a carcajada abierta recordando su hazaña durante la pelea que sostuvo con el bravucón—. ¡Auch! —Volvió a quejarse cuando Michiru presionó fuertemente el algodón en su mejilla para que cerrara la boca—. ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! Con amor Michiru…

Haruka gesticulaba mientras seguía gimoteando por el dolor que le provocaba la presión del algodón y el ardor del alcohol en la piel.

—Los golpes se curan más rápido con besos que con algodoncitos, ¿sabías eso? —Dijo la rubia llevándose un dedo a la mejilla esperando que Michiru la besara.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste…? ¿Por qué me defendiste? —Dijo Michiru con expresión seria frunciendo el ceño con un dejo de enfado.

—Eres mi Sirena, ¿no? Somos amigas... ¿No? En eso quedamos.

Michiru recogió las cosas del botiquín en silencio ante la mirada expectante de Haruka.

—Gracias. Pero no era necesario y lo sabes.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí, ¿o no?

—Supongo. —Fue lo único que dijo y se marchó dejando sola a Haruka con sus pensamientos.

—Je… Tiene razón… No era necesario. Esos ojos… dan miedo. —Sonrió levemente exhalando al hacerlo, recodando esa mirada decidida que Michiru le lanzaba al joven Kou.


	3. El disfraz

**El disfraz.**

—¿Qué atuendo crees que debo usar para la fiesta de Halloween? —Dijo Michiru con dos disfraces en la mano mientras se miraba en el espejo y Haruka la observaba con una sonrisa de lado, sentada en lo que ella llamaba "el sofá del esposo" con el bolso de Michiru en las piernas en aquella tienda departamental a la que habían ido—. ¿De brujita? O… ¿De hada?

—Ninguno. Yo creo que te verías mucho mejor al… "natural" —Respondió Haruka haciendo la señal de entrecomillas mientras le sonreía pícaramente mostrándole la lengua.

—Iré a probármelos. —Respondió Michiru ignorando completamente el comentario de su amiga dirigiéndose al vestidor.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Haruka se hallaba recostada en el sofá con una mano en la nuca comiendo chispas de chocolate y le hablaba a Michiru desde ahí.

—Michiru, ¿sabías que los "kisses" se llaman así porque la máquina que los hace parece que le da un beso a la banda transportadora?

—¿Eh, de qué hablas?

—De los chocolates, en serio, parece que le da un beso, suena como un beso, por lo tanto, es un beso, eso sí que es hacer las cosas con amor, ¿no crees?

Michiru salió con el disfraz de bruja puesto.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Ahmm… —Haruka se levantó y la recorrió con la mirada—. Hmm… Le hace falta algo… Hmm… ¡Ya se! —Tomó uno de los pequeños chocolates, lamió la base del mismo y lo pego en la nariz de Michiru—. Listo. Te sienta bien la verruga en la nariz… Hasta parece verruga con pelo. Oh, no, espera, eso sí es un pelo… —Dijo quitándole el supuesto pelo en la "verruga"—. Ok, ya. —La miró tratando de no reír en tanto Michiru arqueaba una ceja mirándola con instinto asesino y una vena se le resaltó en la frente por el enojo.

Entonces, Michiru asió su sombrero despojándose de él en un acto natural mientras Haruka la miraba extrañada al ver que ella no tomó acción en su contra por lo que hizo, pero una vez que terminó de quitárselo, empezó a golpear a Haruka con él y esta se cubría con las manos riendo a carcajadas. Cuando acabó, le dio la espalda a Haruka dirigiéndose al probador, luego se quitó la "verruga" y volteó para arrojársela a la cara pero esta la atrapó con la boca comiéndola.

—Mmm mmm… tus besos son tan duces… Mmm mmm que rica… "verruguita…" mmm… —Decía mirando como Michiru movía las caderas al caminar. Esta intuyó que la estaba viendo en tan inadecuado lugar, que rápidamente se cubrió con el sombrero.

Michiru entró de nuevo al probador; Haruka la esperaba, pero esta vez se había terminado los chocolates y se recostó con las piernas sobre el respaldo del sofá, la cabeza en el borde del asiento y el bolso sobre su estómago.

—Michiru… ¿Todavía no?

—Es que… no puedo… —Se escuchaba como forcejeaba dentro del probador.

—Si quieres puedo ayudare a subir la cremallera.

—Ni en tus sueños Tenoh.

—No me gusta cuando me dices: "Ni en tus sueños Tenoh" —Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Michiru en un acto infantil y burlesco.

—Tú no me ayudarías a subirla, sino a… bajarla. —Dijo Michiru mientras seguía braceando dentro.

—¿Me sabes algo o me lo dices al tanteo?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que me conoces bien.

—¿Cómo debo tomar eso? ¿Como un cumplido?

—Sabes que todo lo que venga de parte de Haruka Tenoh es un cumplido.

—Sí, ajá…

—Claro. —Contestó sonriendo.

—A veces no sé porque… —Murmuró Michiru.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—Por qué te pido que me acompañes de compras.

—Porque soy un encanto y me amas.

Michiru guardó silencio luego de escuchar eso.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya entró? Quizá deberías hacer dieta por eso no te cierra. —Continuó Haruka con su conversación sin darse por enterada de lo que dijo.

—Tonta. —Musitó Michiru. _"Te haré cargar las bolsas…"_ Pensó y salió del vestidor con su verdoso traje de hada.

—Vaaaya… —Haruka la miraba aún recostada con la cabeza hacia abajo—. No sabía que Tinkerbell fuera taaan sexy… Debería ver el canal de Disney más seguido… Se le ve… todo…

Michiru se percato a lo que se refería, emitió un quejido y se cubrió las piernas velozmente metiendo un trozo del largo del vestido entre sus piernas, pero como este era muy corto, tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante resaltando el escote de la prenda.

—Sip, definitivamente esa es televisión educativa. —Dijo seriamente, tras no poder evitar reír a carcajadas doblándose en el sofá que se tambaleaba con sus risas. Y como estaba de cabeza empezó a ahogarse y toser.

Michiru la miraba sonrojada y bastante molesta, pero no podía hacer nada más que retirarse y luego cobrar venganza, así que se dio la vuelta para que dejara de verla pero como se había inclinado y jalado el vestido hacia adelante, este se le recogía detrás dejando ver más de la cuenta. Cuando Haruka la vió, rió todavía más fuerte hasta que cayó al piso riendo y golpeándolo con los puños al no poder contenerse. Luego se escuchó el portazo en el probador seguido de un tintineo proveniente de las campanas que llevaba ocultas en las alas de su espalda, algo que en idioma "hada" bien pudo ser una sarta de insultos hacia Haruka.

Después de un rato, cuando Haruka finalmente guardó silencio y ya solo le quedaba el dolor de estomago, las mejillas y una lagrima en el ojo, Michiru volvió a hablar.

—A ver, si es que te crees muy buena para elegir disfraces, entonces ve tú y busca uno para mí.

—Será un placer. —Sonrió y se levantó del sofá con el bolso en la mano colgándoselo por la espalda.

Haruka anduvo por los pasillos mirando todos los vestidos pero no podía decidirse, así que tomó uno de cada uno y pensó que sería mejor que Michiru tomara la decisión final. Cuando hubo seleccionado todos los que quería, (incluyendo un ceñido traje de enfermera) miró la enorme pila frente a ella, comenzó a cargarlos todos en el brazo pero la bolsa le estorbaba, entonces decidió colgársela del hombro y tomó el montón de vestidos.

"_No sé por qué no se me ocurrió dejarle el bolso…"_ Pensó. Fue entonces que noto a un par de niños que la miraban y hablaban entre sí.

—Mira, ¿ya viste? un muchacho con bolso de mujer.

—Sí, ha de ser esos a los que les gustan los hombres.

—¿Tú crees?

—Lleva muchos vestidos, a lo mejor se los va a probar todos.

—¡Oigan ustedes! Esto… ¡Es el bolso de mi novia! —Haruka les mostró la lengua haciendo una mueca y continuó gritándoles—. ¡Y los vestidos son para ella! Ya los veré cuando crezcan par de mocosos… —Murmuró sin enterarse de lo que había dicho marchándose indignada—. Gustarle los neandertales… A la gran Haruka Tenoh… Dios me libre de ese mal.

Haruka siguió su camino rumbo al vestidor cuando de reojo notó un brillante atuendo que la llamaba. Volteó, y al verlo de frente dejó caer el montón de vestidos al suelo.

. . .

—Michiru. —Dijo Haruka pasándole el vestido por encima de la puerta del vestidor aunado a un par de cajas.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto Haruka? Me va a dar una pulmonía de estarte esperando en paños menores.

—Michiru nadie te dijo que me esperaras en ropa interior. Aunque preferiría que me esperaras sin ella.

—¡Cállate!

—Anda, déjame ver… —Dijo poniendo una mano en la parte superior de la puerta para asomarse por el borde.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte de puntillas.

Haruka sonrió y se fue a sentar otra vez a su lugar.

Muchos minutos después se mecía en el sofá desesperada.

—Michiru, es para hoy…

—¡Ya voy! ¿En qué pensabas cuando elegiste este atuendo?

—En lo sexy y sensual que te verías cuando te lo pusieras. —Dijo notablemente fastidiada sin darle importancia a lo dicho—. Michiru ya son las 8 de la noche y llegamos a las 10 de la mañana. Por favor… ¿Todavía no? ¡Tengo hambre!

En lo que se quejaba, Michiru salió finalmente del vestidor. Haruka se quedo pasmada y olvidó que tenía que balancearse y regresar hacia adelante para no caer de espalda y terminó en el suelo volteando el sofá.

—¡Auch! —Se levantó rápidamente quedando de rodillas sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?

Haruka recorría a Michiru con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba. Le había conseguido un hermoso conjunto brillante que asemejaba la silueta de una Sirena de escamas esmeralda con una amplia valenciana en los tobillos simulando la aleta, una blusa blanca traslúcida sin mangas y cuello alto que resaltaba el tono natural de su piel, con un discreto diseño sobre su pecho, unos zapatos del color de las escamas, y una cartera de mano que hacían juego con el atuendo, y que solo había logrado encontrar, luego de que puso a todo el personal a buscar los accesorios por toda la tienda, siendo por esto que se había demorado más de la cuenta.

—Estás… Hermosa… —Dijo en una voz tan baja que Michiru no alcanzo a escuchar.

—¿Perdón?

Haruka salió de su embeleso al sentir un reflejo en el cuello que la hizo reaccionar.

—Ahmm eh… te sienta bien. —Dijo haciendo una mueca inconforme—. Así, así, más o menos. —Le decía agitando la mano insinuándole que luce medianamente bien pero que podría lucir mejor. Aunque en realidad pensaba que había llegado al límite de la belleza, que si hubiese estado un poco más hermosa, ella habría muerto por "embrutecimiento". Le sonrió de medio lado y pensó:

"_Ya decía yo que lo de Sirena no era solamente porque le gusta nadar…"_

—¿Por qué nunca puedes hacerme un cumplido y decir que soy hermosa?

—No te daré ese poder… —Dijo por lo bajo mientras seguía contemplándola mirarse en el espejo, apoyándose con un brazo en el borde del asiento del sofá puesto que aún no se levantaba del piso.

—Creo que te subestime… Me llevaré este.

—¡Yes! —Exclamó Haruka para sí celebrando con ridículos e infantiles bailes tras el sofá—. Que esto te sirva de lección para que no subestimes a Haruka Tenoh la próxima vez.

Michiru volteó a verla y le regalo una sonrisa franca que denotaba tranquilidad y seguridad, que era lo que sentía cuando estaba con Haruka. Luego, volvió a mirarse al espejo y no se percató de que había logrado sonrojar a Haruka con ese gesto tan simple.

Rato después de que Michiru se cambiara, se dirigieron a la caja para pagar.

—¿Y tú qué usarás? No te probaste nada.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo ya tengo un disfraz.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas que compre un tuxedo para la gala de la graduación del año pasado?

—Sí. ¿Y qué? ¿Irás de pingüino?

—No, iré de Bond, Haruka, Bond. —Se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Claro…

—Bueno, no, entonces seré… Tenoh, James Tenoh —y volvió a reírse—. ¡Nah! La verdad es que si comparé algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto. —Le dice mostrándole un antifaz.

—Ahhh ya, serás "Tuxedo Mask", no me digas…

—No, solo usare esto. ¿Quieres ser mi acompañante? —La miró insinuantemente con esos ojos de coqueta que le ponía a las chicas con las que solía jugar.

—No, gracias… —Dijo Michiru cruzándose de brazos y una ceja le temblaba por lo trastornada que la ponían los comentarios irreverentes de Haruka quien se reía y apuntaba a su rostro carcajeándose por lo mucho que bailaba la ceja en la frente de Michiru.

—No, ya, en serio —le sonreía a Michiru tratando de que se tranquilizara porque ya empezaba a notársele la vena fúrica en la frente—. La verdad, la verdad, compraré esto, pero es para después del baile —le mostró una pequeña caja.

—¿Qué es eso? —Miró la caja con suma curiosidad e interés.

—Mira… —Haruka la abrió y saco un pequeño pedazo de tela y lo extendió frente a su rostro—. ¿No son lindos? —Le sonrió mostrándole su reluciente dentadura a Michiru a quien volvió a temblarle la ceja—. Y lo compraré en este color para que haga juego con tu vestido. Mira, mira, mira, mira, tu ceja danzarina ahí está otra vez —se rió a carcajadas una vez más apuntándole al rostro de nuevo.

—¡Quitáme tus tangas de la cara! —Le gritó y se fue caminando furiosa.

Haruka la vio alejarse y volvió a mirar en el interior de la caja.

—Si pusieras más atención te darías cuanta de que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen… —Cerró la pequeña caja y la llevo al mostrador para pagarla. En tanto, Michiru costeaba sus artículos.

—No puedo creer que compres eso.

—Ah que puedo decir, soy impredecible.

—Seguro…

Michiru se detuvo un momento a pensar.

"_¿Para después del baile? ¿Una tanga? ¿Es que piensa hacer algo… con… alguien…?"_

Michiru no podía evitar sentirse insegura, pero sabía bien que no tenía razones para sentir celos. Entonces, le tocó el turno a Haruka para pagar y la vendedora le regaló una cordial sonrisa.

—¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba? —Preguntó la cajera.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo estoy viendo… —Dijo Haruka abusando de sus habilidades de seducción mientras se recargaba en el mostrador mirando fijamente a la cajera que se notaba algo nerviosa.

—Ahmm… ¿Esto es todo lo que llevará?

—Sí, a menos que tú estés en venta porque de ser así entonces te quiero a ti para llevar por favor. ¡Ah! Y… envuelta para regalo. Te veras bien en un listón rojo… Serás mi regalo anticipado de navidad. Pero ah, ah, ah… —le negó con el dedo—. Nada de uniformes debajo, solo el listón. ¿Qué dices, eh? —Le guiñó un ojo—. O… te gusta hacer las cosas… "Difíciles." Quizá le harás un nudo imposible de desatar a ese moño, ¿verdad? Para verme sufrir un rato… Grrrrr…

—Ejem… —Carraspeó Michiru para interrumpir al ver que Haruka la ignoraba para ponerse a flirtear con la cajera y su ceja empezó su baile rutinario. Haruka hizo su usual observación.

—Mira, mira, mira, mira. ¿No es linda? —Le preguntó a la cajera indicándole que mirara la ceja de Michiru. Y esta se rió también cubriéndose los labios con el puño—. Siempre le pasa eso —le explicó—. Y yo no sé por qué. Solo le pasa. Yo creo que es un tic nervioso, o ¿tú qué crees?

La verdad es que eso solo le sucedía a Michiru cuando esta llegaba hasta el límite de tolerancia que le tenía a las bromas que Haruka solía gastarle a diestra y siniestra.

—¿No ibas a pagar? —Dijo Michiru en tono serio cubriéndose medio rostro con la mano disimuladamente.

—Es que se pone de celostina. No sé por qué, es como mi hermanita. —Dijo Haruka mientras sacaba el dinero de la billetera.

"_Su hermana…"_ Pensó Michiru y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Son ¥50,000 por favor.

—¿Esa porquería cuesta tanto…? —Dijo Michiru tratando de sonar lo más normal posible—. No puedo entender por qué gastas tanto en eso.

—Tú nunca entenderás porque Haruka Tenoh hace las cosas como las hace —contestó guiñándole con un ojo.

—No… definitivamente no lo entenderé nunca.

Michiru se encaminó a la salida olvidándose por completo de recoger las bolsas de las compras.

—¡Michiru, espera! —Haruka tomó todo como pudo y la siguió, luego recordó que había olvidado pagar algo, sacó la etiqueta del precio, la cortó y se la dio a la cajera junto con un billete que sobrepasaba el monto del artículo—. Cóbrate esto y guarda el cambio, preciosa. —Le guiñó el ojo y corrió para alcanzar a Michiru que ya debía haber bajado por la escalera eléctrica.


	4. Siempre presente

**Siempre presente.**

Días después, la famosa fiesta de disfraces llegó. Haruka se encontraba conversando, bebiendo y jugando en aquel salón, rodeada de las amigas con las que se frecuentaba tanto ella como Michiru.

—¡Júntense chicas! ¡Vamos a tomar la foto del recuerdo! —Gritó Mina, la joven de largo cabello rubio que sostenía una enorme cámara fotográfica que casi le cubría todo el rostro y que vestía con una larga gabardina y un sombrero con una pequeña tarjeta con la leyenda: "PRESS".

"_Lo que no saben es que estoy aquí de incógnito para el periódico escolar…" _Pensó.

Todas las amigas de Haruka se acomodaron junto a ella en un abrazo.

—Bendita entre las mujeres… —Dijo Haruka.

—Vamos todas, digan: ¡Amamos a Mina! —Dijo la propia Mina.

—¡Matamos a Mina! —Terminaron gritando todas cuando el flash se disparó y rieron al unísono.

—¡Oigan muy graciosas! —Mina les mostró la lengua y miró a lo lejos a otro grupo de chicos y se aventuró hacia allá—. ¡Oigan ustedes, les tomaré una foto!

De pronto el gentío le abrió paso a una dama que venía entrando sola. El reflector la siguió y su vestido se iluminó dejando pasmados a todos los presentes, tal como Haruka lo había predicho en su mente.

Haruka sonrió y se adelantó en su encuentro.

—Estás… Estás… —Le sonreía a Michiru con una expresión atónita al verla tan hermosa.

—¿Despampanante? ¿Maravillosa? ¿Estupenda? —Dijo Michiru modelándole mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello y la otra a la pierna en una seductora pero muy cómica pose de modelo de revista ochentera.

—Increíble. —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

—Gracias. —Le respondió y miró hacia abajo un tanto apenada dejando ver lo largas y hermosas que estaban sus pestañas y como resaltaban sus ojos.

Haruka solo podía ver eso como el reflejo inconsciente de la sensualidad desbordante que Michiru decía no tener. Pero ella era Haruka Tenoh, y no iba a dejar que eso la intimidara.

—¿Y tú? Creí que vendrías de Haruka "James Bond" Tenoh, "nacida para conquistar." ¿No?

—No… —No podía pronunciar nada mas, estaba atontada con su belleza.

—Pues no entiendo tu disfraz, o es que… ¿Querías que la gente creyera que bajo todas tus diabluras en realidad eres un blanco, puro, pulcro y casto ángel?

Haruka había decidido vestirse como un ángel con una túnica blanca con reflejos dorados y azules en los bordes, áureos laureles en la frente y largas alas blancas.

—No… Es que… ¡Ah! Perdón, olvidé esto… —Sacó de un lado de la túnica un par de cuernos y una cola que se colocó de inmediato.

—Ah, ya veo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Si… es que, soy un ángel caído, guerrero por naturaleza —sacó de detrás de sus alas una enorme espada de plástico y empezó a hacer poses de guerrero y expresiones de "combate" como ella decía, sacándole una sonrisa a Michiru con sus payasadas. Luego se detuvo para mirarla reír.

"_Me gusta verla sonreír…"_ Pensó.

—Sip, soy como el "Ying-Yang". —Dijo.

—Eso más bien sonó a que tus travesuras te hacen ver negra por fuera, pero en realidad eres blanca por dentro.

—No, más bien soy blanco por fuera… —Dijo haciendo gala de su vestimenta—. Y negra por dentro… ¿Quieres sacarle lo negro al blanco? Grrrr… —Dijo moviendo ambas cejas de arriba abajo en un simpático gesto que le sacó a Michiru una carcajada.

—Que mal sonó eso… —Dijo Michiru sin parar de reír.

—Sí, lo sé… ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Claro, un vaso con agua estará bien. Después de todo… Soy una Sirena. ¿No?

—No te preocupes "Sirena", no dejaré que te deshidrates —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Haruka se fue por las bebidas cuando de pronto, se escuchó un anuncio por todo el salón.

—"Y ahora, para todas las parejas, tocaremos algo más lento."

Había dicho Seiya Kou, el interprete del grupo llamado "Three Lights" conformado por tres jóvenes que en esa ocasión ambientaban el lugar con su música. Mismo joven, con el cual Haruka había tenido un altercado al tratar de defender a Michiru en otra ocasión.

Haruka, al darse vuelta con el par de vasos en la mano, miró como Michiru saludaba con un beso a un muchacho de tuxedo y antifaz al que parecía estar esperando.

El joven le tendió la mano a Michiru, esta la tomó y comenzó a bailar con él aquella pieza lenta y romántica al tiempo que el salón se oscurecía para dar intimidad a las parejas. Haruka no daba crédito a lo que veía, y en un arrebato que no pudo entender, uno de los vasos se quebró en su mano derecha haciéndola sangrar. Sonrió mirando la sangre en la mano empapada de agua y la sacudió salpicando su blanco atuendo. Después volvió a mirar la escena.

—Quizá si debí haber venido disfrazada de pingüino…

Una de las amigas de Haruka se acerco a ella preocupada.

—¡Haruka! ¿Estás bien?

—Si… —Dijo Haruka que rompía la túnica con una mano y sujetaba la tela con los dientes—. "Cabeza de bombón…"

Ese era el apelativo con el que Haruka se refería afectuosamente a Serena, su rubia amiga de coletas, por la forma tan peculiar de su peinado y que en ese momento se encontraba disfrazada como una princesa.

—Hazme un favor… —Dijo envolviéndose la mano con el trozo de tela—. Mete la mano en el bolsillo lateral de la túnica y saca la caja que hay ahí. —Dijo en tanto se hacía un amarre en la venda improvisada usando los dientes y la mano libre.

Serena obedeció al momento sin preguntar.

—¡Wow! cuidado con la mano, ¡esa no es la caja! —Dijo Haruka echándose a reír—. Ya sé que también puede guardar cosas, pero no quieras destapar la caja de Pandora. —Dijo sin parar de reír.

—¡Oye! —Le mostró la lengua y extrajo la caja observándola detenidamente—. ¿Qué es?

—Solo dásela a Michiru, ¿sí? Seguro ella te lo muestra si no se avergüenza primero.

—Está bien. —Dijo mirando la caja en su mano—. Pero creo que tú deberías dársela personalmente. —Serena volteó a ver a Haruka pero esta ya se había marchado.

La melodía terminó y Serena se acercó a la pareja en tanto el salón volvía a iluminarse de a poco.

—Michiru, ¿ya vas a devolverme a mi novio?

Michiru sonrió llevándose la enguantada mano a los labios cubriéndolos en un gesto de timidez.

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo solo te lo estaba cuidando en lo que tú ibas al tocador. Si no, quizá habría sido acosado por todas las chicas del lugar, como es tan atractivo.

El joven de tuxedo solo las veía apaciblemente conversando sin decir palabra, sabiendo de antemano que esa es su usual forma de bromear.

—Bueno, por todas menos Haruka. —Serena rió algo dudosa y una gota le cayó por la frente.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, a Haruka no le gustan los hombres… "atractivos". —Dijo sonriendo con un gesto de complicidad—. Hablando de Haruka, ¿en dónde está? Quedó de traerme una bebida.

—Tuvo un accidente y supongo que tuvo que irse. Pero te dejó esto.

—¿Un accidente? ¿Está bien? —Michiru no pudo evitar externar su preocupación y la buscó con los ojos por el gran salón.

—No te alarmes, ella está bien, pero abre la caja. —Dijo Serena que estaba muerta de curiosidad por ver lo que había en el interior, que no se enteró de la gran consternación que sentía Michiru. Serena le entregó la caja y la ceja de Michiru comenzó a temblarle de inmediato.

—Michiru, ¿qué te pasa? Estás pálida… Haruka tiene razón, te tiembla la ceja… —Dijo Serena mientras el joven trataba de no reírse.

—No la quiero… —Dijo Michiru indignada con la caja en la palma de la mano.

—¡Pues yo quiero ver que hay dentro! —Serena destapó la caja y sacó el contenido—. ¿Qué es esto…? —Desdobló la prenda y la extendió sujetándola entre los dedos índice y pulgar de ambas manos—. ¿Qué! —Exclamó sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada al igual que su novio que la veía asombrado ante tal descubrimiento.

—Por eso te dije que no la quería… —Dijo Michiru entrecerrando los ojos. Luego bajó la mirada a la caja que aún sostenía y vio en el interior una tarjeta diciendo:

"_No juzgues al libro por la portada. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. _

_Haruka. _

_P.S.-La tanga es de tu talla por si quieres usarla."_

Volteó la tarjeta y leyó el reverso:

"_Me avisas cuando te la pongas para llevar mi cámara y al fin poder decir: hazle el amor a la cámara Michiru. ¡Hazle el amor!"_

Y se apreciaba un dibujo de lo que parecía ser el rostro de Haruka mostrándole la lengua y haciendo la señal de amor y paz con los dedos. Michiru sí que estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Miró la caja de nuevo y notó que dentro había un broche en forma de una estrella marina con un pequeño caballo de mar en el centro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió conmovida con una expresión de total calma como si no hubiese experimentado aquel trastorno. Se disponía a guardarla en la caja pero encontró una nota más en el fondo.

"_Para mi Sirena…"_

Sonrió y decidió mejor ponerse el prendedor en el cabello. Después de todo, qué mejor momento que ahora que llevaba puesto ese atuendo.

Mientras tanto, Serena seguía con la tanga en las manos pero al notar que todos comenzaban a mirarla, lanzó la pecaminosa prenda sin querer pues esta salió expulsada de sus manos, impulsada por la banda elástica en el borde. Serena empezó a reír nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la nuca en lo que su novio se llevaba una mano a la frente pretendiendo no conocerla.

La tanga fue a dar a uno de los tazones de ponche y quien repartía los vasos de pronto se encontró sirviendo la tanga empapada en una de las copas sin darse cuenta. Las mujeres que lo presenciaron comenzaron a gritar y los hombres que bebían el ponche se volvieron a vomitar en algún rincón del lugar, totalmente asqueados al ver el "ingrediente secreto".

Michiru observaba todo el caos que se había creado a su alrededor por causa de Haruka. Por un lado veía a las mujeres gritando con náuseas y por el otro a los hombres devolviendo el estómago ya que eran los únicos que habían bebido de ese ponche puesto que se había corrido el rumor de que Seiya, había adulterado el ponche con algún tipo de licor. Y el resto de los presentes, simplemente caían de sentón en el piso al resbalar con el vomito ajeno. Pero por una extraña razón, Michiru no se sorprendía ni se sentía perjudicada, sino que le causaba gracia, incluso le recordaba la "vomitona colectiva" que había visto en la película _"Como agua para chocolate"_ (basada en el libro de Laura Esquivel) que Haruka le había obligado a mirar en un día de lluvia en su casa. Michiru ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a las bromas de la rubia, que pensó que eso no era nada en comparación con lo que ella hacía en un día normal. De pronto, se echó a reír mirando el estruendo y el desbarajuste que se había creado, y tal como Tita, la protagonista de la historia, ella era la única que no había sido afectada.

"_Aunque no estés… siempre estas presente_…" Pensó.

En eso, la luz del reflector cayó sobre ella cegándola e iluminando su vestido. Luego, el haz de luz se inclinó enfocando solamente la parte baja del atuendo y a la distancia vislumbró unos destellos en el piso que reflectaban los colores del mismo.

—Haruka… —Musitó al ver los restos del vidrio del vaso quebrado en el suelo.


	5. Agua de coco

**Agua de coco.**

—¡Coctel de tanga! ¡Ese ponche sí que estaba adulterado! —Reía Haruka a carcajadas mientras hablaba por teléfono con Michiru que le había llamado al llegar a casa—. ¿En serio pasó todo eso cuando me fui?

—Sí, eso y más, debiste ver como reían los _"Three lights"._ Yaten estaba convencido de que tú habías sido la causante de la broma.

—Esos tipos no me agradan, se creen el último coco del desierto.

—¿El ultimo coco? ¿Qué esa frase no dice: "Se cree la ultimo refresco del desierto?"

—Sí pero… ¿Qué tienen los cocos dentro?

—Agua.

—Pues por eso, esos tipos son unos "aguados" —soltó una risotada—. ¡Tienen agüita en el coco! ¡Agua de coco! —Siguió riendo.

Michiru en su casa, sonreía negando con la cabeza al escuchar los malos chistes de Haruka que seguía riendo sin control.

—Gracias… —Dijo de pronto cortando de tajo la risa de Haruka—. Por… el broche. Me… gustó mucho… Gracias…

Haruka esbozó una sonrisa y luego reaccionó.

—¿Te gustó? Que, ¿ya no te gusta?

—Me gusta mucho…

—Pero acabas de decir que te gustó en tiempo pasado o sea que ya no te gusta.

—Haruka… Gracias. —La interrumpió.

—No tienes porque agradecerlo Sirena…

—Haruka yo te…

—Sirena, tengo otra llamada, hablamos luego, ¿sí? Seguro es Mina para interrogarme, te veré en la escuela.

Haruka colgó antes de que la aguamarina pudiera terminar y el sonido de tono entrecortado se escuchó en la bocina en casa de Michiru.

—¿Haruka? —Dijeron en el teléfono que la rubia sostenía—. Confiesa, dilo, ¿fuiste tú la de la idea de la tanga, verdad?

Haruka sonrió. Sí, definitivamente esa era Mina.


End file.
